Dimention
by Goodytwoshoes123
Summary: A new boy arrives at LA highschool. Jared.. dark and brooding. Violet is compelled, attracted.. Little does she know he is the cause of all the trama and death in her family.


Dimension

**Written By: Darian Clark**

_To my loving family_

_Without you, this story wouldn't be possible._

_To my great friends. _

_Many of you inspired my characters, and I thank you._

Table of Contents

_Chapter 1- _Refusal

Page, 5

_Chapter 2_- Stolen

Page, 13

_Chapter 3_- Ice Cold

Page, 19

_Chapter 4_- Truth Be Told

Page, 27

_Chapter 5_- Release

Page, 33

_Chapter 6_- Blazing Red

Page, 38

_Chapter 7_- Roam

Page, 42

_Chapter 8- _Sorrow

Page, 51

Prologue

A thin, stocky, gray haired man walked silently out of a large, bleak building, his pitless and empty black eyes surrounded by small webs of intricate wrinkles. His black cloak swirled around his feet in the thick fog, his mangled hand clutching a lamp post, its radiant glow nearly unseen in the damp, silver mist.

"Ash! Please.. Don't do this"

A young boy, maybe 10 or 11, ran out of the same building, his forehead glistening with sweat.

"Don't go! Its too dangerous!"

The boys dark eyes darkened with forbidding, his pale lower lip trembling.

"Even I know a war is going on father.. The ruler of the planet Stardek contacted Skull didn't he? Mother told Star and I to go underground until it passes over.." He looked around at the misty scenery and sighed in grief.

"But it seems as though it won't blow over, will it?"

Ash stayed silent, but his pause was the answer Owl needed.

"Mother told Star they were after our trees… There are such little quantities left… What would they want with them?"

His father looked at the sky, the two moons casting a eerie glow across his shallow cheeks. He looked like a living skeleton. His sharp cheekbones jutted out under his tight, pale skin. Each bone in his hand could be seen as he gently clenched his fist in frustration.

"For years my son, Rocklend, the ruler of our enemy planet Stardek, have longed for our bounty of trees. The feud began when our battle captain, Skull, refused to share our plant life."

He looked down at his son then, his strange, hollow eyes deep with sorrow.

"You know that our trees supply our air? Well, Rocklend not only wanted the oxygen for himself, he wanted to take it from us, to make us suffocate."

Owl gasped and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, his face contorted in a grimace of horror.

"Years this battle was prolonged, and the short while it was, Skull made sure everyone was ready to fight. Do you remember the cup of strange black stuff I gave you?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded slowly, wrinkling his little nose cutely.

"It was disgusting father."

Ash chuckled and brushed some of Owl's long dark hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Well, it was issued to everyone to drink that day. Your mother refused to drink, she thought it, 'unsafe.'"

Ash shrugged, half to himself, then continued.

"The night you drank it, what do you remember?"

Owl frowned slightly, his eyes darkening with concentration.

"I remember it hazily, like a strange dream.. I remember feathers, a lot of feathers. And I remember flying down the rear hall in fright, finally reaching my bedroom. When I got there it felt as though I was breaking through a wall of glass, shards cutting into my back and arms.."

He shuddered and continued softly, his dark eyes glassy as he lost himself in the terrible memory.

"The scent of blood was overpowering.. Like salt and rust.. It splattered onto the stone floor, dark crimson against gray. I remember looking down at a shard of glass on the ground and seeing.."

He stopped then, his voice squeaking in fright from the dark memory.

"Continue."

Ash said gently, urging him on. Owl looked at him, his cheeks flushed with fear.

"I didn't see my reflection father.. I saw the face of a-a weird creature, its yellow eyes glowing with power and evil.. Oh father what was it?"

Ash sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"You."

Owl stared back in shock, his breath coming out in short, sputtering gasps.

"M-Me? How?"

Ash bit his lip and groaned.

"This I cannot say my son. It is against my better judgment I have told you all this already."

Owl looked away and rubbed the silvery white scars on his arms from that night, his breathing shallow and faint.

"Please father.. Stay and take care of me and my sister.. Don't leave us yet.."

The old man slowly shook his head, a loose strand of his hair falling into his face.

"I must Owl.. My son.. My destiny lies on another planet, not here."

Tears shown brilliantly in Owl's black and lilac eyes.

"Please.."

he whispered, his dark hair wet with perspiration. Ash patted his head, a frown pulling down his tight skin.

"Take care of your mother, will you?"

Owl tried to smile, tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"Mother doesn't know, does she?"

Ash shook his head. Owl sniffed, his breathing labored.

"Be strong my son. You will see me again."

"You don't get it, do you?"

Owl hissed with such venom in his voice, Ash raised both of his shaggy eyebrows in surprise.

"We are all going to die! And you're just running away!"

His eyes darkened with sudden anger.

"You coward."

Ash's cheeks flushed red with fury, but said in a smooth, neutral tone.

"No, I am leaving to help you. I will bring back our savior. And only then will Stardek be defeated. Do you understand?"

Owl hesitated, then slowly nodded, taking a step back, heading toward the building door. Ash raised his gnarly hands to the two moons, barely seen in the fog.

"By the black of the moons, and the unseen beauty of the suns, I leave this planet Zerpa, to seek the chosen one!"

His voice rang loud and clear in the cold night, vibrating like a eerie bell. He clapped his hands together, a blast of blinding light seeping from his enlaced fingers. A large hole opened in the sky, sucking Ash inside. The lamp post swayed and bent, then finally breaking and flying into the opening in space. Owl felt his feet move along the ground, then finally lifting off. He shrieked in terror, finding nothing to hold onto. His pleading screams were cut off abruptly as he was sucked into the hole. The opening vanished, and the mist settled. It was as if nothing ever happened.

Chapter 1

Refusal

Violet awoke quickly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath. Her nightmare replayed in her mind like a broken record player. Repeat, repeat, repeat. The old man and the boy… She groaned and let her lips twitch into the slightest hint of a smile. That was the last time she read a Sy-Fy novel before going to bed. She stretched luxuriously, her joints cracking from sleep. Violet shivered and reached over across her bed, switching on her light. Her cat lay asleep at the edge of her comforter, his fluffy, dappled tail draped across his nose. He yawned and stretched, rising to his paws unhappily. He shot her a scorching look before hopping down, padding out of her room. She shook her head and crooned after him. He simply flicked his tail before vanishing downstairs. Her lone, tall window was shut and locked, as it always is, her dark purple curtains drawn to keep out light.

As if on cue, her alarm sounded, its beep loud and patronizing. She moaned in annoyance and quickly shut it off, sitting up. She stifled a groan as she moved out from her warm bed to the window. Light flooded her room like a bright, brilliant wave as she tossed the curtains aside calmly. Violet walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. So much of this reminded her of her parents.. She stroked each light blue tile, each carved near the bottom into the shape of a small sail boat, riding the endless, crashing waves. 5 years ago- No. Her lower lip trembled. She couldn't think of that now.. She had grieved for long enough. Hot tears stinging her eyes, she walked into the hallway quietly. She eased into her brother Max's room, opening up his top drawer.

There it was. Violet gently she picked up a old and tattered photo-album, its edges torn and bent from use. She walked back into the bathroom and set it on the counter. Tenderly, she opened it and picked up a small picture, gently tracing her mothers box-like jaw line, and her father's graying hair. She let the picture slip from her fingers, landing back in the book. She shut it and brushed her teeth. She spit and looked at herself in the mirror. A small bead of toothpaste lined her upper lip, nagging at her to wash it off. Her skin was flawless, pale, like one of an angels. Her eyes stood out most. Her father had called her, "My ocean-eyes." Their blue-green hue was radiant against her skin, and her dark auburn hair that was so long, it tickled her shoulder blades gently. Wiping off the toothpaste, she undressed, turning on the shower. Kicking her crumpled clothes aside, she moved the old photo album to a safer place on the counter toward the door, not wanting it to get wet. Steam flooded the room as she stepped inside, letting the warm water run down her body. She lathered her hair and hummed an old, slow tune, closing her eyes.

A sound made her jump, her eyes flying open. The shower curtain was unfortunately clear, so she could see through it, but not without difficulty. A blurred shadow across the room moved slightly, like a large figure shifting their weight from one foot to another. Dread washed over her, quickly followed by hot annoyance.

"Damnit Max, I'm in the shower! Get 'outta here!"

He reply to her barbed tone. She gritted her teeth and opened the shower curtain, hiding her chest and below.

"Didn't you hear me-"

No one was there. Only thick steam. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, reaching down and shutting off the water. She kept her eyes where the shadow had been, making sure she wasn't going crazy. Nothing returned. Great. She was insane. Thick drops of water clung to her long eyelashes as she stepped out, toweling off her hair. Getting dressed, Violet opened the door, letting the steam out. Her eyes focused on something across the hallway, laying on the top of the stairs. The chipped leather cover was unmistakable. The photo-album. She froze, watching it, faintly unnerved. Had she taken it out? No.. she remembered clearly leaving it on the counter when she got in the shower.. She walked over to it and kneeled down, looking at it nervously. It lay open, on a page with her 11th birthday. Her cheeks were puffed out as she tried to blow out her candles, Max laughing heartily in the back round. A note was written under the picture, in weird lettering.

She traced the tips of her fingers lightly over the strange symbols in confusion and felt it wasn't written, but more like burnt into the paper. Tucking a loose strand of her wet hair behind her ear, she lifted the book to cradle it in her arms and walked downstairs.

As Violet entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a loud, _Meow-oof. _From her cat Silly-kins. He purred and wound his fluffy brown tail around her calf, rubbing his cheek against her leg. Her 23 year old brother Max stood at the stove, his long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail as he cooked her breakfast.

"Mornin' Max!"

She said cheerfully, hopping up onto the stool next to the table, swinging her legs childishly. He looked up and smiled at her his adorable,100 watt smile.

"Morning V-"

His voice broke as he caught sight of the album, his lips tilted down into a upset frown.

"Vi, I told you not to go through my stuff. Were you in my room again?"

She scowled at him childishly, looking rather angry. Boy, he could be annoying sometimes.

"For starters, it's OUR stuff. And I don't like that your hiding it from me."

Silly-kins hopped up into her lap, purring. Her brother gritted his teeth and looked back at the sizzling eggs.

"I just.. I'm trying to put it out of our lives."

Violet looked at her broken brother in sorrow.

"Do you really think, putting it away, will make the pain leave any faster?"

She asked softly, looking at him closely. He pressed his lips together tightly, turning them a ugly white. When he didn't reply, she hopped down gracefully and walked over to him, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"It will be alright Max. 5 years we have been through this, and we will make it longer yet."

He looked into her eyes and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair. Immediately he cringed and made a face, wiping his mouth.

"Gross Violet. You taste like shampoo!"

She reached up and touched her hair, feeling the sticky gooey substance of shampoo. She groaned.

"Great. Do I have time for another shower?"

Max looked at the clock and sighed.

"No. You have 10 minutes 'till school starts."

Violet moaned and quickly pulled her hair back in a ponytail, putting on a baseball cap to cover the shampoo. She looked at herself in the hallway mirror. She looked okay. The thought of make-up crossed her mind briefly, but she shook it away. She didn't need it. She slipped on her purple ballet flats and walked back into the kitchen, scarfing down her hot eggs quickly, ignoring the burning pain in her throat. Max jingled the keys to hurry her up.

"Slow-poke! Come on you'll be late!"

Violet rolled her eyes and walked toward her brother, who was leaning against the doorframe lazily, looked more than a little annoyed.

"Vi, its your first day of school. Hell, your 15 aren't you? You'd think you'd hurry a bit more."

He grumbled to himself for a few more minutes as they walked out to his truck. She looked around at the clear blue sky and let herself uncurl comfortably in the warm L.A. air. As Max fumbled with his keys she dropped her backpack in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat, turning on the radio. The engine purred to life and Max pulled out of the driveway, rumbling down the street toward La Brieno High.

"Later Violet!"

Max called cheerfully as she grabbed her backpack and wandered toward the school. A group of passing Senior girls waved and winked at him. One went as far as shimmying her hips playfully. Max ignored them and grinned at her in farewell, quickly driving away.

"Mmm.. He is SO fine!"

A voice teased in her left ear, making her jump in surprise. Of course it was her best friend Amber. She stood next to her, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her long, pure black hair was loose and glossy at her waist, her amber eyes sparkling playfully. Her neon red knee high converse didn't match her outfit though. She wore a bright blue long sleeved shirt and white shorts. But that was what she wanted, to stand out in a crowd.

"Shut up!"

Violet laughed, nudging her shoulder lightly. Amber laughed and smiled, resting her hands on her hips.

"Should I go tell those girls he's taken? By me I mean!"

She winked teasingly.

"Hell, I've only known the guy my whole life."

It's true. Violet and Amber had been friends since their mothers' had met in a grocery store, and really hit it off. Violet rolled her eyes.

"I truly dare you."

Amber grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Vi!"

She laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh yeah, how was Italy?"

Amber rolled her eyes.

"What with all the hot guys, great food, and beautiful hillsides and beaches? God it sucked."

Violet flashed her a wide grin and opened her mouth to say something, but her voice was cut off as the bell rang.

"Crap! See you at lunch?"

Amber nodded and Violet ran off to her locker. When she got to it, she groaned. About 7 notes were taped to it, reading,

"Love ya Vi!"

"I am going to marry you.. HonestlyJ"

"How do you spell, B-E-A-utiful?"

"See you in gym.. My alien lover! (awkward yes, but I'm your best guy friend, and I was bored.. xD)"

Of course the last one was from Derek. She laughed and stuffed the notes in her full locker, literally running to her History class. _This better be fun. _She thought in annoyance. Her favorite teacher retired last year, so there was a new one today. She passed room 12, 13, 14.. Ah. There it was..15. Violet opened the door quietly and looked around the room. Kids sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs, their pencils moving rapidly across their papers.

"Ah. Nice of you to join us Miss Garson." A gruff, but shockingly familiar voice spoke from behind her making her head snap around and look at him. A old man was looking down at his desk, looking through papers. When he looked up, she stumbled back in terror. It was Ash, the old man from her dream.

The man watched her calmly, tapping the name tag on his desk with the eraser of his pencil.

"The name's Greg Madison ma'am. Take your seat and begin reading chapter 5 through 6 in your books."

He went back to correcting papers, his glasses slipping down his sweaty, bulbous nose slightly. She watched him push them back up in irritation. She simply stood there, gaping in disbelief. How was this possible? He looked up and stared at her like she was crazy.

"Erm, take your seat Violet.."

A couple girls behind her giggled and whispered amongst themselves. She felt her feet pivot and walk like a zombie toward the seat next to a boy. She sat down and took out her cell phone, beginning to text Amber under her desk.

New teach. Ur class iz gunna b funner.

Her phone quickly buzzed in her hand.

Nawt even! Math iz B-O-R-I-N-G! C u at break?

The boy said quietly, without looking up,

"You shouldn't do that you know."

She raised her eyebrow and looked over at him for the first time. His face was hidden by his black hood, all to be seen was his lips. They were tilted up in a small, alluring smirk.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me what to do?"

The boy laughed softly, his perfect teeth flashing in the dim light.

"No one I suppose, go back to your friend."

He chuckled quietly and smiled, looking out the far window. She looked at him hard, wondering what he looked like.

"May I see your face?"

She asked, reaching up to his hood. Just as her fingers grazed his forehead he ripped away from her, standing quickly.

"No!" he snarled harshly, striding quickly for the door. Mr. Madison watched him and called in shock,

"Young man where are you going?"

The boy growled low, his deep voice coming out a low hiss.

"Out."

As he disappeared, a girl leaned close behind her, asking accusingly,

"Dang, what did you do to Jared?"

Violet stared after him in shock.

"I-I don't know.."

After class, she walked calmly toward her locker, pausing as she saw a crowd of girls surrounding something.

"Please, I need to get to my locker.."

Said a small, but deep voice. Violet walked over and the crowd parted slightly. There stood in the center like a prisoner, was Jared, his eyes and nose still hidden by his dark hair and hood. His head tilted up and swiveled over toward her. She sensed he needed help. A tall, incredibly thin, blonde girl twirled her hair and stretched casually, teasingly letting her small skirt hitch up higher to expose her tanned thigh. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance and inched away. Sighing, she took his arm and pulled him out of the crowd of flirty girls and to his locker, right next to hers ironically.

"Thanks.."

He said in relief, the girls frowning after them. Violet shrugged and opened her locker. His voice did something to her.. She felt tingles down her spine as he said softly,

"Sorry about earlier.. I-I just don't like people seeing what I look like.."

Violet looked at him in confusion, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Why? Under all that hair, you might be cute!"

His lips pulled up into a small smirk and he chuckled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah.. Maybe."

Violet smiled and shut her locker, adjusting her backpack. He looked so lost and foreign as he stood there silently, his lips still pulled up in that small smile.

"Are you new here?"

She asked kindly, concerned he didn't have any friends yet.

"Yes.. Very new Violet.."

His voice was quiet and soft, like a gentle breeze that rolled casually over her skin. She shivered.

"H-How did you know my name was Violet?"

His lips pulled down into a faint frown, then he said casually,

"Oh, you know. Your name gets around."

"Huh."

She grunted, not convinced. He grinned sheepishly and asked softly,

"Do you have lunch right now? I do."

She nodded, her hair bouncing slightly.

"Do you want to, well, sit together?"

Violet bit her lower lip and thought about her regular table, with her best friends Amber, Derek, Cassie, Brandon, and Carter. She shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Love to. You can sit with me and my friends."

"Oh.. Um, okay".

Had it been her imagination? Or was there regret in his tone? Had he wanted to sit with her alone? She shrugged away the thought and walked into the lunchroom. As she opened the doors, a voice called, well, screamed out loudly,

"ITS MY VI-VI!"

She groaned and smiled happily as Derek ran toward her, hugging her tightly. Yes, Derek is gay. Openly actually. If he wasn't, she would have easily fallen for him. He had light brown hair and clear blue eyes and great lips. He grinned.

"You left me ALL freaking summer!"

He pouted and hugged her again. She felt the awkwardness and tension in Jared beside her.

"Derek, meet Jared."

"Hi!"

Derek said sweetly, smiling in a friendly way. His small lip piercing flashed in the florescent lighting. Jared remained quiet, but acknowledged him with a small nod. Amber waved her over. She was about to follow but Jared grabbed her arm and murmured,

"I need to go. Don't.. Follow me."

She turned and looked at him, her mouth open in protest. But he was already walking down the hall, his hood falling to his shoulders. She widened her eyes and watched him turn the corner. She felt as though her knees would give way, they felt like they had turned to jello. He was so handsome her heart ached. His dark hair was blowing into his dark eyes, his skin was pale, but perfect. He caught her eye as he vanished from her view. And oh his eyes… they were black and almost scary, but they gleamed a faint light purple. Those eyes though… she had seen them before… How could she NOT follow him now? Ignoring the hollow emptiness in her stomach, she lightly walked down the hall, retracing his footsteps. He walked about 100 feet in front of her, his long hair tickling his shoulders. She scarcely dared to breathe as she walked behind him, curiousness clawing at her like a irritated cat. He walked gracefully off school campus and turned into an alleyway behind the local coffee shop. She stopped dead as someone spoke up angrily.

"I told you not to make a scene!"

Jared sighed softly.

"I tried father but.. That human girl, she shocked me!"

There was a long pause and the voice spoke up again.

"Do you think she is the chosen one, Owl?"

"I can't be certain.. She has the qualities yes, but I still need time."

"Time is running short!"

The new voice snapped viciously, his voice dark with hatred.

"The war is any day now, we must act NOW!"

"Patience Skull."

A man soothed.

"We will have her. I trust Owl. As the prophecy explained, he is to end up with her isn't he?"

"Father.."

Violet felt her heart pound against her chest painfully. What was she listening to? She held her breath in fear and carefully peered around the ledge of the stone wall. Three men stood in the alleyway. But she only recognized two. Her teacher Mr. Madison stood nearest, his back turned to her. His glasses lay shattered and twisted on the ground. Jared stood facing Mr. Madison, his jaw taut and his eyes blazing. The third man terrified her the most. He ranged from about 7 to 8 feet tall, his bald head enlaced with hundreds of strange tattoos. His eyes were just as dark, but his were soulless and evil, menacing.

"We must act!"

Skull insisted. His thin lips curled in a leering sneer, pulling down the serpent-like tattoo, trailing down from his ear, draping across his upper lip.

"We have no more time."

Jared closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't ask for this."

He spat angrily.

"I will get her to drink it. I will try at least."

Skull looked triumphant as he nodded.

"Good. Make it fast Owl."

And right before her eyes, he vanished into a plume of reddish smoke. Mr. Madison and Owl didn't move.

"Good luck son."

He said softly, patting his shoulder. Owl just stared at him blankly.

"Thanks, Ash."

He said, his voice strained. Ash looked hurt and vanished just as Skull had. Owl sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again slightly and looked around, before his eyes locked with hers.

Chapter 2

Stolen

Violet could have sworn she felt her heart stop beating for a moment. His angelic face was contorted with anger as he glided over toward her in otherworldly grace, his feet barely skimming the ground. Violet let out a ear-piercing scream and turned tail and ran. Before she could take a few, hurried steps, his hand snapped out quickly and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. Her hair flew into her eyes as she gasped at the sudden pain of his grip. Jared gazed down at her, his hand moving toward her face. She cringed in fear, thrashing to break free. But before she could shriek again, he gently, almost tenderly, moved the hair out of her face, letting her go. His hand fell limply at his side as he stared at her, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"How much did you hear?"

He asked softly, running a hand through his hair. Violet crouched down slightly, looking cautious and wary.

"Enough."

She spat viciously, glaring at him.

"Your name is Owl I suppose?"

She said scornfully, though her heart beat like a painful hammer in her chest. His face grew paler.

"Yes. That is my name."

He said quietly, his dark eyes sad. She paused unwillingly. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her.. As she began to relax, he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She let out a squeak and pulled back in surprise. Had he liked her this much?

Oh.. Oh how wrong she was.

"Sorry, Violet."

He said, his voice flat and cold as he pressed a small flask of bitter liquid against her lips. She refused to drink as she gazed at the thick, black jelly like substance in the bottle. It pulsed and bubbled against her lips, eager to get out. She felt as though she was going to throw up.

"Drink."

He ordered, his voice icy. She shook her head firmly, tears of fear welling up in her eyes. His stony face softened and he leaned closer, whispering in her ear gently,

"Drink Violet, and this will all be just some strange and forgettable dream.."

Violet felt her lips part on their own accord at the sweet sound of his voice. The ghastly liquid filled her mouth and bubbled down her throat, making her gag in disgust. Once she had it down, the world around her grew hazy, and she felt as though she were walking on clouds. Owl's face flickered in and out of her vision, his face contorted in worry. Worry? No.. triumph.

His arm loosened and she found she had no strength left to stand, let alone fight back. She tried all the same. As she slowly fell to the ground in dream-like slowness, she swung out her fist. It grazed his right thigh lightly, but did no damage. Her head connected with the pavement with a hollow and horrifying, 'clunk.' A strange darkness began to wash over her vision, blocking out the light. And just as the world vanished, as the icy black wings of death enclosed her, her heart stopped beating.

"Is she dead?"

Asked a concerned voice softly.

"No! She's the one.. I know it!"

Claimed a loud, angry voice, filled with sickening pleasure.

"Hush Skull! If she still has life, we mustn't scare her."

Spoke a quiet, yet reasonable voice.

"Well, I think she is dead."

Said a cold voice, high pitched and icy. Female? The other three hissed in anger.

"You mustn't think that Star! She may be our only hope!"

"Perhaps.. The transformation was tiring… she is just asleep-"

The girl simply laughed coldly.

"Silly brother, your head so full of lies. You picked the wrong one, and sent her to her grave."

There was a stunned silence.

"Are you sure?"

Asked a soft voice, the reasonable man.

"Dead sure."

The girl said with a smirk in her tone. Violet felt beside herself, hearing these strange voices speaking above her. Was she dead? She thought dreamily. No… her limbs and head ached with hungry pain.. That seemed to be sucking the very life and strength out of her. Her eyelids flickered. Someone near to her right ear gasped in shock.

"She lives!"

A deep, but joyful voice cried.

"Owl, be still!"

The reasonable man whispered.

"She still sleeps."

"Wake her."

Said a hard, flat voice.

"Skull, you know we can't.. the results will be-"

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Permanent. Just do it will you?"

She felt someone press their warm, wrinkled hand against her forehead.

"Earth-girl, awake."

"Her name is Violet."

A familiar voice said sharply, pain filling his tone. She felt the man sigh.

"Violet, awake."

She didn't move. She could barely breathe, let alone open her eyes.

"Oh for the love of- I have had enough of this!"

Spat the girl in fury. She felt claw-like hands grip her shoulders and dig into them painfully, shaking her hard. Her head jerked forward and back, finally lolling limply at her shoulders.

"Fool!"

Skull bellowed in rage. A loud snap filled the stunned silence, quickly followed by a shocked gasp. Violet felt her heart beat faster and her breathing get fuller as someone gently stroked her arm.

"Violet, please open your eyes.."

Slowly, one at a time, Violet opened her heavy eyelids to gaze around at the surprising scene before her. Ash sat nearest to her, his wrinkled face brimming with happiness. Next to him, sat Owl, chewing on his lower lip nervously. Skull stood rigid, glaring at a young girl, curled up in the corner of the alley. Her long black hair surrounded her as she held her bright red cheek, tears streaming down her face.

"Star, you foolish girl! Was the Earth-Girl harmed Ash?"

Skull asked coldly, turning to look back at his comrades. He froze, his glaring black eyes locked with hers.

"Not one bit."

Ash stated proudly, gazing down at her affectionately. She rolled up onto her elbows, her head reeling. Her vision swam before her eyes as Ash said,

"Easy. Your strength will return."

"Whzut hsssssappnned?"

She asked, her words slurring together sleepily. Owl looked way, his face as white as a sheet.

"What do you remember?"

Ash asked kindly. Violet thought back, but remembered only drinking the black stuff, and fainting.

"Nothing."

She said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She caught a swift glance from Ash to Owl.

"What?" She said, licking her lips. She froze, her tongue pressed against her upper lip. The salty tang of blood raced over her taste buds, making her cringe. She looked down at her body for the first time. Long, deep, bloody gashes lined her forearms, her pale skin stained a dark crimson. Her white shirt was splattered with the same scarlet, rising up to a long gash across her neck. She whimpered and touched her side, which was stinging like fury. To her horror, she felt something sticking out of her stomach, sharp and jagged like glass.

"Here.."

Owl said softly, moving closer. She stiffened and watched him as he pressed his palm against her back, his other grasping the shard in his long fingers. She screamed in agony as he pulled it out quickly, a rush of dark blood running down her side and her leg.

"H-How did this happen?"

She whispered, tears rolling down her face. Owl sighed softly, the wind blowing his dark hair into his eyes.

"I cannot explain it. It was fascinating to watch, truly it was, but terrifying."

Ash took her hand in his and rose to his feet, pulling her with him. She was shocked by the scene that lay before her. Crushed cars and bicycles lay twisted on the ground, shattered glass and overturned trash bins wedged into the stone walls of the buildings on either side of them. Hand prints of blood lay pressed against the reddish brick walls, reeking of rust. She cautiously pressed her palm against one. A perfect match. She shuddered violently, flashbacks of what happened replaying through her still foggy mind.

She had awoken, her eyes glowing a powerful yet, compelling gold. She glanced lazily over at Owl, who was crouched in a far corner of the alley, looking utterly terrified. She brushed him off carelessly and walked toward the street. Her feet didn't touch the ground, only floated above it. She felt her heart was still, no longer beating. She passed puddles of water, her own reflection stunning her. If she had been beautiful before, it was in no comparison to now. Her once auburn hair was blood red, the tips gold. A woman screamed and people ran from their cars, seeing this otherworldly being, her long knife-like nails black and clutching a lamp pole, a gleeful smirk pulling up her lips.

She gazed at a car and imagined a crumpled piece of paper. Suddenly, to her amazement, the car folded in on itself, a man inside screaming and pounding on the rear window. It shattered, vicious shards flying in every direction. The man fell limp, his own blood running down the car door. She didn't even flinch as she walked calmly down the street, all around her, cars bursting apart. Blood began to splatter on her clothes, but not her own. The people around her were screaming and running, gashes and cuts apparent on all their faces and limbs. She felt something feathery brush past her, tickling her left cheek. She turned in annoyance. A large snow owl landed on a nearby car, its handsome feathers fluffed out protectively, its gold eyes as powerful and as beautiful as hers. But was it as powerful as she? She thought wickedly, feeling her power stir deep inside her belly, like a roaring monster.

At this point, Violet's eyes snapped open. Owl stood next to her, his eyes concerned.

"What did you see?"

He asked softly, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from his touch, looking at all four of them in anger.

"What am I?"

Ash looked at Skull cautiously, motioning quickly with his head to speak to her. He nodded, his thin lips pulled up into a wide, teasing sneer as he answered her question with heavy distain.

"What are WE exactly? No one really knows, but one could guess. Your powers are a gift, a privilege. If you misuse them.."

His dark eyes narrowed in post anger.

"You will be sorry."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

Violet spat, beyond caring. Skull flared up in rage, opening his mouth to shout back an angry retort.

"Skull."

The girl spoke softly, rising shakily to her feet.

"Do not scare her. She isn't worth it. I still refuse to believe THIS is the chosen life-form, but she seems to have spunk all the same. She might be a good addition to your army."

She said hopefully, rubbing his arm gently. Skull looked at her slowly, his eyes gazing into hers. She stared back firmly, her own sparkling with affection. Violet gaped. Skull and this girl Star.. Were lovers? Her thought was confirmed as Skull leaned closer and kissed the bruise on her cheek softly, sighing in sadness.

"Baby, I'm.. I'm so sorry.."

She pulled his lips to hers and she kissed him softly, shaking her head. Her long black hair bounced.

"Don't be.. It's alright. I know you can't control it.."

She felt Owl and Ash both stiffen beside her, low growls rumbling in their chests. Skull glanced up, his eyes loosing their warm glow. They went back to their usual, cold, and empty black.

"Our love is not forbidden. Only frowned upon."

He jerked his head in her direction.

"Find out what she is or isn't will you? Rocklend will attack in thee moonsets!"

And with that, he wrapped muscular his arms around Star's waist, pulling her against his chest. They both quickly vanished into a plume of reddish smoke.

Owl lost the tension in his body and leaned against a wall, holding his head in his hands. Ash patted his shoulder almost awkwardly, looking at the spot where they had vanished.

"Owl, your sister is smart. She.. She will come to her senses at sometime or another.."

"No."

Owl said abruptly, his voice muffled by his hands. He looked up, his eyes swimming with tears.

"She won't see he isn't right for her. She is blinded. Star was never the brightest.. I understand Skull can't control his anger when he gets like that but-"

"Will someone PLEASE explain what the hell is going on?"

Violet cried, snapping them both back into reality. They both stared at her like she had just gotten there, rather than had been there the entire time.

"Sorry Violet.."

Owl said softly, looking at her rather sheepishly.

"Perhaps my father would explain our history it better."

Ash beamed excitedly, and immediately launched into his twisting tale, beginning in a teacher-like voice,

"For thousands of years, the planets Zerpa and Stardek-"

"Never heard of 'em."

Violet cut in quickly, looking very confused. Ash frowned in annoyance.

"Because silly-earthlings like yourself, have no comprehension how big the universe is, other than your own, rather small, solar system."

Violet furrowed her brows together and frowned. Ash watched her closely, his gray hair tucked behind his ears. When she didn't speak up again, he continued slowly.

"Stardek wanted Zerpas' supply of trees. So, the battle captain of the planet, issued out a special drink to everyone, called, 'Black Death.'"

Violet raised her hand to stop him again. He groaned loudly. Owl chuckled quietly behind them, leaning casually against the cool stone wall. Violet shot him an angry glance, and he quickly fell silent, though he still smirked lightly.

"How do you know all this?"

She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Ash caught Owls' dark, intelligent eye, and he nodded slightly. Owl took a step forward, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Because we're from that planet Violet.. I was born on the planet Zerpa."

Violet widened her blue-green eyes in surprise.

"You're an alien?"

She asked softly, her voice hushed. He nodded, looking back at his father nervously. Ash smiled encouragingly, moving his hands in a almost shooing movement. Owl took a deep breath and spoke.

"The 'Black Death,' drink was given to everyone that day, to prepare them for what lay ahead. I remember it clearly."

She watched his eyes darken with the pain of that day. He shuddered violently.

"Owl."

Ash said sharply, glaring at his pained son.

"Stop that foolishness! No weakness. Remember what I taught you?"

Owl choked back tears and whispered softly,

"Yes father."

Violet cleared her throat loudly, looking a bit awkward. He glanced at her stonily and spoke again.

"Years before that, when the planet had its first leaders, a prophecy was created."

"What was that prophecy?"

She asked curiously. He smiled and recited it calmly.

"'Once may hurt it,

Though thrice will strike it dead.

A lone planet in peril,

Bathed in a ocean of red.

Swords will clash,

Enemies will rise,

But The Fire stands in front,

Her true self hidden inside.

The mist will settle,

And the trees will sway,

Our world lives yet.'"

Owl stopped and smiled at her puzzled face, her slim eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

"What is it about? 'The Fire,' I mean."

Owl opened his mouth to answer her question, but Ash interrupted him by his low, deep chuckle , whispering softly,

"We believe it is speaking about you Violet. YOU are.. 'The Fire.'"

Chapter 3

Ice Cold

"Up and at 'em, lazy-bones!"

Max's voice floated cheerfully up from downstairs, jolting Violet from her drowsy stuper. Gritting her teeth together tightly, she opened her eyes wearily. Sunlight bathed over her hard wood floor, glistening over it's smooth surface. Her curtains fluttered in the weak, early morning breeze, making a faint rustling sound.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Violet tossed off her covers and dragged her feet to the closet. Grabbing all her nessecities, she quickly dressed and brushed her hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. It had been three days since she had last seen the two strange beings, named Owl and Ash. Her thoughts had been fuzzy and her stomach uneasy ever since. She had taken a sick day, just to be sure, but now she had to go back.

Scratching her back sleepily, Violet meandered slowly downstairs. She hit her head hard on the overhead banister. Groaning, Violet pressed her palm of her hand against her thropping forehead. Max must have overheard, and quickly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"You alright, Vi? Still sick?"

She shook her head, though the room tilted and blurred together. Something must have happened, for she was standing, then she was on the floor, her eyes wide open. Max hovered over her, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Violet, you're hair changed colors.. And you're eyes are, like, gold!"

Blinking her eyes a couple times, she curled her upper lip. That hurt more than she had expected. Her roommate in this fragile body put up one hell of a fight. She curled her hands into fists, her black nails digging into her wrists. Max paled, looking at the sluggish black stuff trickling down her forearms. She looked at him hungrily, her stilled breathing slowly picking up again. How easily his thin flesh out cut beneath her claws.. How seductive the sweet scent of his blood would tease her nose..

Suddenly, a painful jolt spread through her body, reaching the tips of her fingertips.

_NO! _

The single word snarled across her mind, making her sit upright. Was this the human she shared this body with?

_Who are you? _

She thought reasonably, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

_Violet. _

This word was alien to her, and she didn't respond. A exasperated huff escaped her mouth, but was not her own.

_The human! _

Now at least that made sense.

_Well, good. Stay out of my head._

Heat pulsed through her body, making a red haze around her vision. Was this her sign of anger?

_FUCK YOU! THIS IS MY HEAD! MY BODY! _

_Not anymore. _

She sneered, rising to her feet gracefully. She floated into the kitchen, her feet barely grazing the shaggy carpet. Max gaped after her, the whites of his eyes showing, his face as pale as a sheet. A low snicker escaped her parted lips. How pitiful and helpless he was.. So easy to take.. Suddenly, a violent force shoved her back, making her land on the balls of her feet. The feeling unnerved her and made her angry.

_If you want to pose as me, at least ACT human. _

The human scolded, though her voice was thin and weak. The effort had exhausted her.

_I don't know how, vermin._

She snarled back, her red hair shimmering oddly, even in the shadows of the large house. The human girl paused, before asking,

_What are you called?_

This had taken her aback.

_Erm, I do not know._

_You are called The Fire, aren't you?_

Her mind reeled. The words struck a cord, deeply hidden, but there, all the same.

_I think so.. _

_Good to know. Now, listen to me._

The Fire seethed at these words.

_I listen to know one, only my instincts. _

_What are you're insticts telling you, Fire?_

The Fire flickered her eyes over the darkened house, the floral couch, the closed windows, then finally at the frozen human boy, his blonde hair loose, his hands shaking. She huffed in annoyance.

_To listen. _

_Good. Now, let me speak through MY lips. I will make Max believe this situation is something totally different._

The Fire looked bewildered.

_How can you do that? _

_It's called lying. Just trust me. _

She fought against her better judgement, and slowly backed off. A cool wind rushed around her, followed by a soft chuckle. Good, the human girl found amusement in her nervousness. The Fire gritted her teeth and watched through her eyes, though she could not control her lips.

"Max, did I scare you?"

Asked a teasing, soft but sweet voice. It took her a while to realize the words had come from her. The human boy called Max gaped and nodded, looking completely confused.

"Violet, what the FUCK was that?"

Sweat beaded down her forehead as Violet lay in bed, her face buried in her pillow. Three weeks had passed since Owl and Ash had told her what she was. At first, she didn't exactly do anything, then she felt her heart sink deeper in her chest.

"I am that.. That THING?"

She had screamed, her entire body shaking violently. Owl flinched at her tone and sighed.

"Yes Violet.. You-"

"NO!"

She shrieked, remembering the people dying.. Innocent people.. The terrible rusty tang of the dark crimson blood that splattered on her clothes-

"I CAN'T BE!"

"Violet!"

Owl snapped harshly.

"Will you listen? It isn't EXACTLY you.. You have been given an alternate personality, another person, or soul, inside of you. She is known as the Fire."

"It is not a punishment, Violet.."

Ash added gently, frowning at her.

"It is a great honor to be the chosen one. You must grow to learn and except that fact."

Violet felt like screaming. She felt like weeping until she had nothing left to cry. Her life had ended, and another, unwanted one had immerged from the gloom of her newly darkened soul..

"We must leave now, Violet, to refresh ourselves. This small world is tiring us greatly."

Ash struggled to keep drooping his eyes open as he explained this, Owl stifling a large yawn beside him. She had said nothing as they began to fade into the cold, night air, Owl pausing briefly to add,

"We will be back in three weeks, earth days. Meet us at the cliff by the beach at moonset."

Then, as if the matter was solved, they both vanished completely, leaving a trail of icy wind in their wake.

Violet let out a quiet, dry sob as she clutched her pillow so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Max snored softly in his room next to hers, the only sound in the entire house, echoing eerily against her closed door. She glanced at the starry sky from her open window, the moonlight bathing her floor in strange, pearly white waves. She blinked slowly and thought she saw the rays lick at her bed sheets hungrily, urging her out into its unearthly glow. Her soul yearned to touch them, to play with them. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Play with them? How could she play with moonlight? Ignoring her inner longing, she glanced up at the moon and froze. It seemed to graze the rolling clouds near the beach, waves lapping at the silver sand. Was it time?

Time.. She thought sadly. She wished she had more of it. She wished she never met Owl.. Or Ash.. She wished time could turn itself backward and take away all the horror and pain she had seen.. And caused. Slowly, silently, she stepped out of bed, fully clothed, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Sorry Max.."

She murmured as she crept quietly toward her door, opening it silently. Boards creaking softly beneath her feet, she lightly tip toed downstairs, her brother's softening snores causing her to pause every few steps. Her heart beat painfully against her chest, so loud she was sure even Max asleep could hear it. Praying it didn't wake him, she sprinted lightly to the front door, unlocking it with a soft click. She stiffened as Max groaned in his sleep, his bed creaking as he rolled over on his side.

She waited impatiently. Slowly, his long, soft snores began again, humming to her sleepily, like a lullaby. She let out a long sigh of relief and opened the door, quickly slipping out into the night air. Ice cold wind blasted her face unexpectedly, causing her to tremble and stop walking briefly. Her cheeks were bright red and numb as she shut the door carefully, sprinting down toward the beach, her sneakers slipping on the dew covered pavement clumsily. The pale moon rested on the far horizon, calling her forward, toward its radiant glow. She ran faster, eyeing the only cliff on that beach. Cutter's Cove.

Cautiously, panting for breath, Violet stopped at the very edge of the abrupt cliff, looking down nervously. Past the tips of her black shoes, dark, sinister waves crashed against the rocks, whirling up a pale silver froth. Tugging her gray wool sweater tighter around her shoulders, she gazed at them, transfixed by their dangerous beauty.

"Violet."

Whispered a gentle, soft voice against her right ear, warm breath caressing her numb skin. She jumped slightly, scattering small rocks across the face of the cliff, some falling off into the churning water below. The familiar voice chuckled quietly, making her spin around in surprise. Owl began to materialize next to her, wearing only ripped blue jeans and black shoes. Silvery scars dotted his bare arms, stopping abruptly at his shoulders. Her eyes froze unwillingly at his bare chest, as pale and as beautiful as the moonlight itself. His face was blank, except for the ever so playful smirk, tilting up his lips slightly.

"I.. missed you.."

He admitted, his hands shoved in his back pockets. Her mind was blank as she sputtered thoughtlessly,

"Why are you shirtless?"

His face flushed a faint pink as her mouth fell open slightly, biting his lower lip shyly.

"If your molecules do not come together correctly, you lose some clothing."

He winked a bit playfully.

"Be lucky I didn't lose anything else!"

"You're too cocky."

She muttered. Her lips twitching as she tried to hide her smile.

He smiled sheepishly, moving so close to her she smelled his sweet breath upon her face.

"Is it bothering you?"

His breath.. It was indescribable.. The closest thing she could think of.. was the scent of fire and ice, and wild places of the night..

"No.."

She breathed, her long, dark lashes casting shadows across her cheekbones as she looked down in embarrassment. He pressed his index finger below her chin, tilting her face up toward his. She was greeted by his lips, warm and tender against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, her lips freezing upon his. He felt her stop and pulled back, hesitating.

"Sorry Violet.. I-I couldn't stop myself.."

She felt her heart beat faster and her power purr like a hungry tiger in her chest, pacing back and forth. It yearned for him, just as it had the moonlight.

"Don't be.."

She whispered, kissing him again softly. He let out a soft squeak of surprise, but didn't hesitate to return her force. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair as she pressed her lips against his harder, her power breaking through her mind, moaning through her lips loudly, animal-like.

"Vi.."

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shuddered, her lips parted slightly. When she was with him.. She didn't feel afraid, only secure, confident. And oh.. When he kissed her.. She felt as though the ground was ripped away from beneath her feet, leaving her weightless in space, forever wandering around the dazzling stars of the universe. Owl rested his forehead against hers gently, his icy breath mingling with hers. He took her hand, winding their fingers together.

"Lets go."

Violet pulled away reluctantly, looking very flustered and confused. His hand holding hers loosened slightly, as his dark eyes shifted to look up at the moon.

"Go? Where?"

He smiled brightly, squeezing her hand gently.

"To my home.. Zerpa."

"How?"

She blurted out thoughtlessly, biting her lower lip in embarrassment. She gazed around the rocky cliff side, expecting to see some sort of alien space craft behind or above them, waiting for them to come aboard.

"Your Earth's moon.. When it is a full crescent and it glows, what do you think it means?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"We.. Well.. we only know it is the reflection of the sun on its surface."

"Wrong."

He teased softly, his dark eyes sparkling. His lips tilted up into their usual, mysterious smirk.

"When it is a crescent, it opens a doorway into the universe, so other life forms can travel to other worlds, dimensions really."

Violet opened her mouth to speak, but her face flushed bright red with confusion.

"What do you.. Mean exactly?"

Owl simply smiled and took both of her hands in his, his perfect teeth flashing as he murmured,

"Let me show you."

Then quickly, yet very tenderly, he leaned close to her and whispered something almost silently, a kind of incantation in another language. At first, the words made no sense, short and clipped. But, as they droned on, the words slurred together into a kind of noise, like howling wolves and hooting owls. Slowly, she felt the stone beneath her feet melt like butter and turn to liquid under her, before finally slipping away completely. Its absence left her feeling weightless in the cool night air, a easy breeze rushing around her.

She let out a ear piercing scream and clung onto Owl for dear life, his strong arms holding her securely against his chest. Her chin rested on top of his head, watching closely at his every move. She watched him walk along the empty air, as if he were lazily walking along the sidewalk.

She watched his steps slowly tilt upward, toward the thin looking moon. Next, after a few fleeting minutes past, he stood at the line between Earth and space, a faint blue color dividing the two. It pulsated and glowed, as if taunting them to pass.

"Hold your breath."

He teased lightly, before stepping out.

Violet quickly drew in a lung full of air before its supply vanished. As they walked through the barrier, a warm rush of heat ran over her, causing beads of sweat to roll down from her temple to her chin. Still walking along the ghostly sidewalk, Owl passed thousands of stars, each glittering and gleaming brighter as they headed farther out into space. Violet widened her eyes in surprise as she watched the pathway start to fill out and grow more solid as they neared the moon, its marvelous beauty causing her to let out a breath full of air.

Realizing her mistake, she pressed her lips together again, her chest screaming with protest. Owl must have sensed her distress, for he sped up his pace, breathing in the impossible air. The moon, though quite close to it now, grew no bigger or brighter, but something else was off as well. When she saw pictures of it in books or when she saw it in the sky, it was a circle, a complete circle. But now, it was a crescent, its edges sharp and jagged, the end points like knives.

When they reached it, Owl calmly stepped out onto it, setting Violet beside him. When her feet touched the dusty, rocky surface, air rushed into her lungs gratefully, causing her to sputter and gasp.

"How can I breathe?"

She asked breathlessly. Owl smiled slightly.

"Think of this as… a bus station. People stop and wait to go, and others leave or come. This small moon is like, the bus station of the universe. Other kinds of aliens have to breathe right?"

She nodded cautiously and looked around at the small moon. Strange alien patterns enlaced the thin moons' surface, like fine spider webs, flashing silver in the starlight. Absently, she sat down, her legs dangling over the sides. What had Neil Armstrong stood on? That moon was glorious and massive, but this thing was small and thin, lanky and.. Well.. unimpressive. Owl shifted his stance to sit across from her, tracing his fingers along one of the patterns. It vibrated beneath his touch and glowed white, its light bathing his face in a gorgeous opal color. He looked more angelic than usual. He bit his lip and groaned.

"To get through the gate, we have to show we aren't human."

She simply stared at him, until he sighed and said gently and slowly,

"We must show our powers Violet."

She nodded slowly, her power burning beneath her skin, longing to be released. Its yearning had eased when she had stepped out onto the moon, but it grew far worse when he had said this. She felt as though she were on fire, its flames licking at her insides. She bit her lip to stop from screaming.

"Let it out Violet."

Owl encouraged softly, looking into her eyes. Without hesitating, she let it go.

At once, her auburn hair flushed crimson, her green-blue eyes changing to gold. The dust on the moon began to float, pieces breaking off as she let her powers do what they wished.

"Violet."

Owl warned, a large piece breaking off above them.

"Control it!"

With much effort, she placed the piece back and the dust settled. The pattern glowed brighter, and a small bead of light formed next to them.

"Now me."

He sighed, rubbing the scars on his arms. She watched as he slowly began to change. His limbs seemed to fold in on themselves, his hair sinking back into his head. His whole body trembled and shrank, large white feathers sprouting from his arms and body. It was terrifying to watch. His head grew smaller and flattened in the face, his nose and mouth changing into a small beak. Then, instead of Owl, she was staring into the face of a large snow owl, its beak clicking as it said in a deep, breathy voice,

"Not that impressive, I know."

She gaped, her gold tipped scarlet hair rolling over her shoulders as she lolled her head forward, her powerful eyes wide.

"Owl?"

She shrieked, the patterns glowing so bright, it nearly blinded her. The small bead of light opened and changed into a large hole, sucking them inside. Her backside moved along the ground as it pulled her in. "I'll explain later! Just follow me!"

Owl flapped his graceful wings and flew inside. As he left, she cried out in fear and leaped in after him.

The hole closed in on itself and vanished, leaving a trail of wispy silver vapor after it. The web-like patterns slowly stopped glowing, receding into the rocky surface as the moon lost its thinness, filling out into its regular size. It shuddered and swayed, before finally stopping in the sky, stars glittering dimly around it. A large chunk was still missing as it was whole again. If any of the humans saw about a quarter was gone, they would never would have guessed or wondered, that when the hole closed, Violet broke off a chunk for a souvenir.

Violet crumpled to her knees weakly, her dark hair falling out of her broken ponytail. Moaning in pain, she rose shakily to her feet, standing in a thick fog, so dense she couldn't get any bearing of her surroundings.

"Owl!"

She cried, her hand clutching the piece of moon she had taken. It pulsed gently against her palm, as if trying to calm her. She felt her nerves ease a little, but her heart still pounded like a hammer, with fear and loss.

"Owl where are you?"

Screaming into forever nothingness didn't make her feel better, only more alone. Nothing moved, nothing was out there. She must have landed on a different planet when she had lost sight of Owl.

When they entered the opening, she felt as though her body was being stretched and squeezed through a tiny straw, pushing the remaining air out of her frayed lungs. Chest and head aching, she moved with unreal speed after Owl, his wings beating furiously. Yet he moved quicker than she did, flying faster. Eventually she lost sight of him in the long wormhole, thick darkness swallowing up his pure white tail feathers.

"OWL!" She had screamed in terror, twisting and turning in fright. But as she moved, another hole opened beside her hip, dropping her out here.

Holding her arms gently to keep warm, she started walking, unable to even see her feet in the mist. Scuffing her shoes on hard things, probably large rocks of some sort. Suddenly, she tripped over something large yet soft and fell forward, snapping out her hands to stop herself. Sharp, hot pain jolted up her arms as her palms connected with the ground, her moon rock scattering away from her.

"No!"

She shrieked out blindly, moving her bloody hands along the ground to find it. On her hands and knees, she crawled through the damp fog, squinting her eyes, trying hard to see. Her fingers stopped as they brushed something furry and warm, its breathing deep and rich as it slept. Its body vibrated under her fingertips, shaking as its heavy breathing rattled its frame. She fumbled around and moved closer, narrowing her eyes to peer at the creature. It gave off some sort of light, yet it gave no color. It was massive. Its fangs jutted out over its lower lip, its eyes on either side of its head, like some kind of furry fish. Its big, thick paws scuffed at the ground as it dreamed, its knife-like claws scoring the dirt again, and again.

Her heart beat pounded harder as she grew cold. If she didn't get out of here, it would probably wake up and eat her. But what about her stone? It.. Seemed to help her when she was scared or nervous. She gazed around, able to see shapes and shadows slightly in the fog from the beasts light. When she didn't see it, she huffed in annoyance, blowing her dark bangs upward, out of her face. Rolling back on her haunches, she sighed and looked back at the monsters face and froze. There, wedged between its lower jaw and its throat, was her stone, moving back and forth frantically, as if it were trying to reach her again.

The beast must have felt it against nudge its neck, because it let out a heart stopping, yet, chilling howl and opened one of its bulbous eyes. It glowed like its light it was giving, bright, yet with no color. Its eye terrified her. It was colorless, pupil less, and massive. Its fangs glinted oddly as it twisted its huge head to stare at the rock. Violet was frozen in terror, knowing it was either going to break her rock.. Or eat it. But, to her surprise, it simply stared at it for a while, before batting at it with a huge paw.

The stone let out a strange squeak and tried to roll over to her, still pulsing oddly on the ground. The monster took no notice of its distress and pawed at it again, this time playfully. When the stone rolled back to it, like the ground was sloped slightly, it began to make some awkward clicking noises, its long, reptile like tongue flicking out to lick its thin, doggish lips. It was truly grotesque. The clicking grew louder and more intricate as more massive shapes of light moved closer slowly, clicking along with their fellow comrade.

Violet stumbled back in fear, falling on her backside. Kicking at the dirt to regain her balance, she then turned to run, but remembered her rock. It remained under the beasts paw, trembling as if it were scared. Groaning, she leaped forward into the beasts view. It let out a loud, cold cry and reared up onto its hind legs, like a strange kind of bear. Even in the dim light, she could see the powerful muscles rippling beneath its pelt threateningly. Her lips curling into a grimace of fear, her eyes wide with shock, she leaped forward quickly and wrapped her fingers around the stone tightly, pivoting her feet, getting ready to run for her very life.

Her feet barely left the ground before something heavy connected with the side of her head, sending her flying off to the side. Before she hit the hard ground again, she slipped the stone in her pants pocket safely. Crushing pain filled her chest as she fell on her side, a trickle of blood running out through the corner of her mouth. Though her back was turned to her attacker, she saw a huge, ragged shadow hover over her, as if cautious she may move.

But she couldn't. Her body ached worse than when she had awoken from the 'Black Death,' drink. She could barely breathe. Her lower rib jutted out awkwardly, making it very hard to draw in any air. Was it broken? She prayed it wasn't.

"Don't-"

She croaked, her battered body giving a final, vicious shudder before her wavering vision faded into nothingness once more.

Chapter 4

Truth Be Told

Unbelievable pain awoke her a long while later. At first, she thought she was in bed again, she just had a bad fever, and that was what made her feel achy and shaky. Yes.. That clunking sound was Max walking upstairs with breakfast.. But then, in angry, cold flashbacks, she remembered what had happened, with Owl, and the beasts.. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. More of the vicious looking monsters stood near her, padding around calmly. She looked down curiously. She was laying on some sort of bed, her head propped up by a kind of cloth. She wondered how things like these could create cloth, but then wondered, if there was more intelligent life forms here. Rolling up on her elbows, she gazed around and gagged, her broken rib digging into her side.

"Keep still."

A soft voice coaxed, a gentle hand pressing against her shoulder, laying her back down. She shifted her eyes up toward the voice. A young woman sat next to her, crushing something in a stone bowl. She seemed familiar.. Her thick auburn hair had one gray streak in it, though everything else was flawless. No.. her strange, box like jaw line had three deep scars, the middle one curling from her temple to her chin.

"Who are you..?"

Violet sputtered, looking at her in confusion. The woman met her eyes warmly, opening her perfect heart shaped mouth to speak-

"Don't speak to it Juliet."

Answered a cold, hard voice behind her. Violet tilted her head to see a man, his back hunched over as he made the strange clicking noises with a creature.

"She is hurt Xander."

Juliet protested, frowning.

"It is a 'IT,' not a, 'SHE.'"

"I'm a she."

Violet spoke up, looking rather flustered and confused. Xander turned and glared at her, though recognition shadowed his gaze.

"You may not fool us with your trickery, witch."

He snarled, sneering at her as though he had made a very witty joke. His broad lips curled in a defiant sneer.

"You cannot make us feel pain by posing as our daughter."

Juliet sighed, looking at him sadly.

"She is not. You simply miss our daughter so much, you seem to see her everywhere."

Xander stayed still for a couple, long seconds, then he seemed to sag in on himself, doubling over as tears streamed down his crinkled eyes, wrinkled from laughing so much.. Those eyes she had known so well..

"Dad?"

Violet whispered, sitting up completely now. She ignored the aching pain spreading through her chest. How could she not have seen it? It was them! There they sat, her beloved parents, alive and breathing. Juliet and Xander looked at her in surprise.

"You must have us mistaken."

Juliet apologized.

"We are human you see, not from your planet Zerpa. "

This explained it all. She reached up and looked at a strand of her hair. Yep. It still shimmered scarlet.

"No! It's me!"

She insisted, looking at them pleadingly.

"It's your little girl! Violet!"

"Our daughter is human."

Xander said softly yet firmly, frowning at her.

"You, obviously, are not."

"Max and I missed you so much!"

She gushed excitedly, reaching over to hug her mother. Juliet hugged her back, although it was stiff and reluctant, unsure.

"How do you know our children's names?"

She asked softly, frowning slightly. Violet sighed thoughtfully then grinned excitedly.

"Here! I'll show you!"

With great effort, she pushed her power back into the barred walls of her mind, although it screamed angrily, unhappy at her forcefulness. When it was blocked and sealed up again, she stared at the strand of her hair, and slowly, it changed back to its dark auburn, her gray tinted skin, changing back to its creamy whiteness. She heard her parents gasp. As Violet looked up, her mother threw her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She gasped for breath as she buried her head in her soft shoulder. Her father was gazing at her in shock, although his stony lips twitched into a small smile.

"My ocean-eyes."

He murmured, taking her hand in his.

"Its my baby girl.."

Violet felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, smiling at her father lovingly.

"Dad.."

Pulling out of her mothers grasp, she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Ignoring the fact that his shirt was wet with her tears, he hugged her tighter, stroking her hair and whispering,

"I'm so sorry my Vi.. I'm so sorry.."

She pulled away, wiping the tears out of her eyes angrily.

"You guys left us.. We thought you died in a car crash!"

He smiled at her sadly, his own tears slipping down his whiskery face.

"They made it seem that way didn't they?"

He murmured bitterly, his voice holding a hint of scorn.

"Who's they?"

She asked, cocking her head slightly. She watched her mother and father exchange a quick glance.

"These two aliens Vi.. Well, they were named Ash and Skull."

Violet stiffened and gazed at him.

"I know them!"

Her mother gasped and began to weep, holding her face in her hands. Her father shook his head angrily.

"They are bad Violet! They explained to us you are part of some sort of prophecy and we were to leave, so the prophecy could be complete."

He shook his head angrily again.

"But we refused. So, one night when you both were asleep, they took us away. To this moon next to the planet Stardek."

He sighed sadly.

"You're missing something dear."

My mother said quickly, though her beautiful eyes glistened with sorrow. My father frowned slightly.

"Am I?"

She nodded curtly.

"What about that other one? The first visit, another.. _thing _was there."

She quickly spat out the word as though it burnt her tongue. My father nodded slowly, his forehead creasing in concentration.

"Owl, right? Too quiet.. Made me jumpy."

Violet's breath caught at his name.

"But he seemed against the prophecy, remember? When they asked him to speak it, he glared at them and mumbled it unwillingly.. Kind of a brat though, huh?"

My mother babbled, chewing absently on her thumbnail. Violet desperately tried to stifle her giggle, but was unsuccessful. Her father glowered at her before beginning again.

"Ash said when they blew up that planet, they were to kill each of the moons next."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard this. Her father looked truly defeated, his head hung limply at his shoulders. Even his shoulders sagged.

"I won't ever let that happen."

She promised quietly, rubbing his arm soothingly. Suddenly, she instinctively reached for her pocket, trying to find her stone. It wasn't there.

"No!"

She cried, looking around.

"Where is my stone?"

She shrieked, looking around the small hut frantically. Her father looked confused and grabbed a glass flask, holding toward her. Inside her rock trembled and cowered slightly against the back.

"I had wanted to study it if you don't mind.. It seems to be alive.."

Ignoring his greedy tone, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Slowly taking it out, she stroked it and smiled as it vibrated against her fingers, as if it were purring. Her parents watched in fascination.

"What is it exactly?"

Her father asked, looking at it hungrily. She pulled it closer to her, staring at him nervously.

"A piece of the gateway to the universe. It seems to have a mind of its own."

She trailed her finger over it, stroking the purring rock. As her dad reached out to touch it, it stopped vibrating, curling into her hand.

"It doesn't like you!"

She laughed. Her father frowned and retracted his hand, looking at her.

"Okay. We need to get back to Earth!"

Her thoughts swam with Max and Owl, but her dream was cut short when she felt both her parents sigh.

"No Violet. There is no way off this moon. We are imprisoned here… forever."

Violet stood outside the small hut, holding her arms tightly as she thought. Gauzy, white bandages held her healing rib to her, a couple also laced over her sliced hands. Her dark auburn hair fluttered in the slight, strange wind, her eyes dark with sorrow. She had found her beloved parents.. Shouldn't she be celebrating? But she couldn't yet.. She needed to get them home safely first. Her mother was carrying a basket across from her, being led somewhere by another fish creature. Her father sat alone in the hut, finishing his breakfast. Her stomach growled. Stifling a small moan, she crawled back inside, sitting on her nest lightly. Her father glanced up and smiled at her.

"Hungry?"

He asked cheerfully. She nodded eagerly and leaned closer, only before jumping away slightly. Her father kindly held out a plate of what he had been eating. Grayish slop was held in a kind of rock bowl, small white things moving around in the gruel. Violet wrinkled her nose as the repulsive smell hit her scent glands. It reeked like rotting fish and maggots. He frowned at her and set the bowl in her lap.

"Eat up kid, that's all we got for now. Your mother is going to look for some food today."

She curled her upper lip in disgust as he held out a stone spoon. She slowly picked it up and scooped up a spoonful. It jiggled and wobbled like jello, the white things crawling through it obliviously. Violet cringed and quickly stuck it in her mouth. The white things moved in and out of her teeth, making her gag. She quickly swallowed it and shuddered, feeling a couple white things still squirming in her mouth.

"Water?"

He asked in amusement, holding out a stone cup. She grabbed it gratefully and downed it all, the white things going along with it. She gasped and shuddered.

"What… was that?"

Her father sighed and picked at his own plate.

"Our breakfast. The gray stuff is the inside of the Ganaha root, the white things are.. well, maggots."

She held her mouth to stop herself from puking. He rolled dark blue eyes.

"Oh hush will you? it's a good source of protein!"

She made a face.

"I.. I think I'll wait for Mom.."

He chuckled and scooped some into his mouth.

"You do that."

Violet slowly crawled outside, the slop swirling around in her stomach. She suddenly felt violently sick. She groaned and looked around for her mom. A couple fish creatures passed her, towering 5 or 6 feet above her. One small one, looking more like a dog than the others, stood at her height and paused briefly, looking at her. It slowly made a few clicking noises. She shook her head to show she didn't understand. It flicked its tongue out and licked its lips nervously, before doing the same noises again. Slowly, her father exited the hut and stopped beside her, smiling to himself.

"He says, 'You bumped me.'"

Her eyes widened and she looked at the creature. Had this been the one she had tripped over?

"I'm sorry!"

She cried, patting it between the eyes. It looked confused, for then it slowly mimicked her, by shaking its massive head. Her father chuckled and made a couple clicking noises. The creatures eyes brightened and it made one, simple clicking noise.

"He said his name. Naktar."

"Naktar.." she echoed slowly, looking at him. Naktar seemed to smile and he flicked his reptile tongue out, licking her cheek sloppily. It felt wet and slimy against her parched skin. She made a face and batted it away playfully. Naktar made a few chilling howls, though scary, sounded a bit like laughter. He suddenly made a few clicking noises. Her father looked at her and smiled slightly.

"He said, 'Friends? We be friends now new one?'"

Violet raised her eyebrows and looked at Naktar. He had sat down, now a couple inches shorter than her. His tongue hung halfway out of his mouth, making him look really silly, but his strange, pupil less eyes shone, gleaming happily. She smiled and nodded. Her father beamed and made a single clicking noise. Naktar made another howl and nudged his huge, furry head against her knee, making her stumble. Her father rolled his eyes and helped her back on her feet.

"He wants you to get on his back, he wishes to show you the moon."

Violet grew excited and surprised as she moved closer to Naktar. He bent down slightly, his muscles rippling beneath his furry pelt. She cautiously climbed on his back and tangled her fingers in his scruff, holding on tightly. He stood and shook his head slightly, as if mocking her nervousness and took off upward at a trot. Though his footsteps bounced, she did not move. Neither did his back or hips. It was as if he didn't wish to scare her, so he made himself perfectly immobile, except for his big, hairy paws. Violet noticed, however, that because it was morning, there was no mist. Rolling fields of strange blue grass stretched across the land, sparkling with bright morning dew. Though, strangely, there were no trees in sight. Her eyebrows furrowed together slightly and she asked curiously,

"Trees?"

Naktar shook his head, to show he didn't understand her. She huffed in annoyance and looked around. Suddenly, rather abruptly, Naktar stopped at a small opening of a cave. He looked up at her slightly, then back at the cave. Making a few clicking noises. Suddenly, intricate clicking noises followed his, coming from the cave mouth.

"Human with you?"

A thin and quiet voice asked, thankfully in a language she could understand. YES! She thought in excitement, staring hard at the rocky and dark opening. Slowly, a very, almost ancient, old woman exited the cave, a shawl draped around her bony shoulders. Her dark lilac eyes flashed.

"You ask about trees, did you not?"

Violet nodded, stunned. This woman looked like she was from.. Zerpa..

"We have no trees, my people take them."

"Who were your people, ma'am?"

She asked kindly, though curiosity nagged at her. The old woman dipped her head.

"They were Zarpanians. But I leave, when cruelty come."

"Who.. Who are you?"

Violet whispered.

"I be She, the maker."

"The maker of.. What?"

The old woman cracked a smile, though her teeth were mangled, chipped and broken.

"The maker. Maker of Zerpa."

Chapter 5

Release

"Zerpa?"

Violet sputtered incredulously, her eyes wide with disbelief. This woman was insane! The old creature cackled at her reaction.

"Crazy, you think I am!"

Violet scowled and tangled her fingers more securely in Naktar's fur. He tilted his head to look at her curiously, his eyes wide and surprised. The woman caught the look and asked suddenly,

"Understand her, you wish to. Don't you creature?"

He swiveled his massive head to glare balefully at her, before nodding curtly.

"Can help, I can."

She suddenly advanced closer, making Violet cringe deeper into Naktar's huge shoulder blades. He noticed her uneasiness and quickly growled at the old woman, his long fur bristling along his spine. She simply smiled, her paper thin skin stretching across her bones as she did so.

"Not harm her, I will. Only help."

His eyes slowly sparkled with interest. He moved closer, slowly, not trying to scare her. Violet whimpered and cuddled closer in fear. The old woman walked forward until she was inches away, and reached out her gnarled hand, touching his forehead with a claw-like finger. Naktar shuddered violently and his front legs buckled, making her loose her balance. Letting out a soft cry, Violet tumbled from his back, landing on her backside. Her head snapped backwards briefly, looking upward at the dizzyingly blue sky. Naktar shuddered again, his lips curling back to reveal his jagged fangs. The old woman seemed to be amused by this.

"Speak, try you."

Naktar fluffed out his fur and looked at her in dismay, then back at Violet. He cleared his massive throat nervously.

"Can you… understand me?"

His voice was young and boyish, like a normal, somewhat awkward teenager. She blinked in shock and nodded. Pure elation shown throughout his features.

"Can you understand me?"

She sputtered back in surprise, her shoulders rolling forward as she planted her hands firmly down on the dark blue grass. It felt like silk beneath her fingertips. Naktar wagged his long fluffy tail furiously, his entire backside moving along with it.

"I can, I can!"

He cried happily, rubbing his big, furry head against her cheek softly. Violet giggled and threw her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. The old woman was still, her long white hair unusually straight and, if worn loose, touching the backs of her knees. But it was now curled up into a long braid, reaching her waist. Her dark eyes sparkled as she watched them silently. Violet looked into her wise, old eyes and cleared her throat, Naktar plopping down next to her, lolling his reptilian tongue.

"How can.. One woman, create an entire planet?"

Violet asked out loud, her eyes narrowed with thought. The old woman smiled.

"Years ago, when I was just a young thing, my mother told me a story. It was about three great kings, wandering through the universe, newborn stars glowing in there wake. Everywhere they stopped to rest, a planet grew, sheltering them for the night. Then they would move on, creating more. But one day, a young star grew to love one of the kings, and she glowed brighter, becoming the very first sun. Her name was Elaxa. Elaxa began to follow the kings, in hope he would someday notice her. Soon, he did. They fell madly in love and always stayed close to each other. But the other kings disapproved. One day, while the king was sleeping, the other two kidnapped him and took him to a new galaxy, far away from Elaxa. The young star wept for her lost love. But she soon gave birth to a son."

The old woman paused, then a small smile flitted across her thin lips.

"My grandfather."

Violet stared at her, lost in the story. This caught her off guard.

"Hold up.. This is a true story?"

She said critically, her eyes narrowing. Naktar rumbled with laughter beside her. The old woman glowered.

"Yes, you thought not? Some tales are for children, yes. But others are real, though shocking."

She smiled and continued.

"My grandfather had every power his father had. With one wave of his hand, he could make a planet appear. But he had an even greater gift. He could create life."

She paused then, kneeling down on the silky grass.

"Elaxa was blinded with pride. He was perfect, powerful, just like his father. Some would even call him handsome."

She smiled wider then. Violet nervously plucked at the grass, absently letting the blades slip through her parted fingers.

"He soon left home, to create a home of his own. He created the planet, Derank."

Violet furrowed her brows at this, but said nothing. Her other self pulsed gently against the edges of her fingertips, recognizing the name.

"He created life shortly after. He created my grandmother."

She looked lost in the story, her dark eyes dreamy and far away.

"Years after they had my father, he was a young teenager then mind you, he met my mother. They were playing in the school yard together. He fell instantly in love with her. She warmed up to him soon, and they ran away together."

She shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Now my father, was young and foolish. He created a planet, to shelter his lover and their newborn daughter."

She pointed to herself, a tiny smile pulling up the corners of her thin lips.

"This planet was called Stardek.. He named it after me."

Violet took a sharp intake of breath and held it. She had definitely heard that name before.

"Your name is Stardek?"

Naktar inquired quickly, his eyes alight with curiosity. The woman nodded, a proud smirk stretching across her lips.

"Its not everyday you meet someone who is named after a planet, huh?"

Naktar shook his heavy head and laid down, stretching out his front limbs luxuriously. Violet couldn't help but smile. Then she turned back to Stardek.

"Oh, won't you continue?"

She pleaded hopefully, her eyes sparkling. Stardek chuckled at her expression.

"Of course, child. My father soon created life, but his powers were…"

She faltered then, her powerful gaze flickering to Naktar and back again. His muscles tensed defensively.

"Fading. His creations became grotesque and horrifying, though they had thoughts and feelings, like many other beings."

Naktar flinched at her choice of words and buried his face in his huge paws in humiliation. Violet glared at Stardek in anger.

"How dare you call him that! He's my friend! Not some.. _THING!" _

She snarled and spit out the last word, her anger scorching the air around her. Her entire body trembled and vibrated with pleasure, her other side loved it. Stardek widened her wise, old eyes in shock.

"I-I meant nothing of the sort!"

Violet could nearly taste her lie. Her lips curled in a snarl. Her auburn hair dangerously shimmered a faint scarlet. The old woman widened her eyes in fear.

"You.. Have seen my planet.."

Violet snorted.

"I've only met a few people. Ash, Skull, Star-"

Her breath hissed through her teeth with such force at the mention of the names, Violet paused and looked at her in surprise. The old woman had such a look of greed on her face, it made her head spin. She scowled as Stardek shuffled closer.

"Them.. The Hunters.. Yes.. I created them for that purpose.."

Her dark eyes flashed as she surveyed Violet's features hungrily.

"You're the one aren't you? The one I foretold.."

Violet flinched away as she stretched out a hand, grasping a handful of her dark auburn hair. Sharp, hot pain made her cry out and thrash to break free. Naktar, tense but relaxed until this, bellowed in dangerous anger and leaped to his feet, pushing her off her. Stardek screeched and flew backward, landing on the grass with a low, 'thump.' He stalked closer and stood towering above her, his lips drawn back in a furious snarl.

"Don't you touch her!"

He thundered, raising up onto his hind paws, his knife-like claws flashing oddly in the sunlight. A flicker of fear crossed her features before she nodded once, shakily and hesitant.

"Look, I must."

She whined softly, her eyes pleading. Naktar felt the fur along his spine bristle in rage.

"I don't think so."

He growled, the pressure of it sending shock waves through the still air. Violet scarcely breathed, rubbing her burning scalp with the tips of her fingers nervously.

"Why?"

She asked, looking at Stardek with her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Be the chosen one, you might. Though must check, I do."

Violet hesitated briefly, before giving her permission. Stardek rose nervously to her feet before casting Naktar a quick glance. He reluctantly dropped his protective stance, though his eyes burned into her back as she crossed the field toward Violet in confident, long strides. Grasping her hair again, noticeably more gently this time, she tilted her head back, so she could meet her eyes.

Her intense, black eyes burned furiously as she looked over Violet's scared face, trailing a finger along a strand of her hair. Under her touch it immediately turned from auburn, to crimson. She gasped and grinned widely, letting her go. Stardek watched her quizzically.

"What do you know of my prophecy, young one?"

She asked casually, though her eyes scorched her skin as Violet looked away.

"A little."

She said truthfully. She nodded slowly.

"Would you like to hear it?"

She asked eagerly. Violet shrugged indifferently. Frowning at her, Stardek began.

"Once may hurt it,

Though thrice will strike it dead.

A lone planet in peril,

Bathed in a ocean of red.

Swords will clash,

Enemies will rise,

But The Fire stands in front,

Her true self hidden inside.

The mist will settle,

But her lost lover cries out.

Such reluctance as she leaves the clanging of metal against metal,

The battle is won, and the winner gives one final shout.

But which side will it be?

Which side will she take?

The road to be free?

Or the road that will cost her, her mistake."

Stardek ended there, her face wiped clean of any smile, a grave frown replacing it. Violet shivered suddenly. These are different words.. She had heard something different entirely.. She looked up at Stardek with wide eyes.

"I'm the Fire, aren't I?"

She said in a flat, almost dead voice. She hesitated, then nodded curtly. Violet closed her eyes and let out a small, heartbreaking wail.

"I can't do this! I can't be some great warrior!"

Stardek looked at her, her great eyes dark with sorrow.

"Dear one, I will be there to protect you, and teach you."

She let out another cry and violent sobs ripped from her chest, making her body tremble. Naktar whimpered and moved closer, pressing his warm flank against her right arm. Violet buried her face in his pelt, crying quietly.

She hadn't heard Stardek slink back into her cave, for when she looked up through tearstained eyes, she was no longer there. Shutting her eyes tightly, she hugged Naktar closer. He licked the top of her head softly.

"It's getting dark.."

He mused, looking up at the fading light in the sky.

"Should we go back? Or would you like to spend the night here?"

He asked gently, quietly. As an answer, she curled up into a tight ball on the ground, shutting her eyes. Naktar chuckled quietly and curled up next to her, his gentle breathing slowly lulling her toward sleep.

"Naktar?"

She asked sleepily, gapping her mouth in a wide yawn. He huffed softly.

"Yes Violet?"

"Do you think she's right? That I'm some.. Great warrior?"

He was silent for a long time, thinking hard about his answer.

"I don't know.. She may just be crazy."

She smiled a quick half smile and snuggled up against him. He sleepily curled his heavy forepaw around her waist in a slight embrace. His breathing regulated, and told her he was asleep. She felt her own breathing slow, so she softly murmured before she drifted off,

"Yeah.. Maybe.."

Chapter 6

Blazing Red

Violet opened her eyes hesitantly. The warmth from Naktar was now gone, leaving her unprotected and shivering. There was a change in the wind. It blew in a different direction, whistling through the trembling grass. She rolled over on her back, opening her eyes more cautiously.

The sky burned a deep red, a heavy crimson mist settling over the land. Scarlet drops of dew dotted the blades of plant life, looking sickeningly like specks of blood. She cringed and slowly eased into a sitting position, only to be pushed down again by a heavy paw.

"Lye still."

Naktar breathed in warning, his pale eyes flickering warily in the dim, eerie light. Violet scarcely dared to breathe as Naktar drew his lips back in a snarl, exposing his teeth.

"You don't scare me!"

A strange voice cackled from a few feet away. It vibrated with power, making a few blood looking drops fall off the leaves of a couple flowers. The flowers wilted wearily, as if the climate was tiring them. Naktar growled in response, his fur on end.

"Why are you doing this?"

He asked in a low voice, though a hint of menace barbed his tone.

"I thought we were friends!"

The person simply cackled again.

"Friends? With a creature like you?"

Howls of laughter filled the air, making Violet tense with anger. Naktar nudged her gently with his hind paw, flicking his tail in a warning.

"What about Violet? You called her the Chosen One, or something like that."

The person sneered and moved closer. Violet could now see its feet, bare yet, withered. Old somehow.

"Exactly. That is why I must kill her. Stand aside beast, and let me pass."

Naktar flared up at the mention of this cruel name.

"How dare you!"

He howled, rearing up on his hind legs. Violet gasped silently. Stardek stood facing him, her thin lips drawn back in a vicious snarl, her dark eyes wild and murderous. The old woman she knew was gone, changed into some.. Evil being. Her hair was wiry and frizzy, billowing out around her in thick, white waves. Sharp black claws replaced her dainty nails, raised in front of her toward her beloved Naktar.

"Why must you kill her?"

He asked, taunting her. He advanced closer, still held up by his powerful hind legs. Stardek snickered.

"So the prophecy cannot be fulfilled! If it is, then the life on my wretched planet could still thrive! If Violet dies, so does Zerpa."

Naktar didn't drop his stance, but his taut fur gentled slightly.

"Zerpa.. Would be destroyed?"

He asked gruffly, though his eyes were unsure. Stardek smiled serenely, her dark eyes gazing into his. Her intense eyes flashed a sinister and deadly red. Something was really wrong.

"Yes, Naktar."

She crooned, extending her index finger toward him, motioning him to come closer. Her evil eyes never once wavered from his. Violet squirmed out from under Naktar, cocking her head upwards to see his reaction. It stunned her. His eyes had glazed over, his powerful paws limp at his sides, his hind legs trembled, as if they had become to weak to hold him upright.

A jeering smile slowly spread across her wild features. The violent wind picked up speed, blowing her hair around her head.

"Naktar!"

Violet shrieked blindly over the wind. He shuddered at the sound of her voice, but he didn't move. Violet watched in horror as Stardek tensed and coiled down into a tight crouch, ready to spring toward him and commit a death blow.

"NO!"

She screamed, leaping at the old woman unthinkingly. She let out a strangled cry as she was flung backwards at the strength of Violet's push, breaking eye contact. Naktar shuddered again, blinking his eyes in a daze.

He shook his head to clear it, briefly dropping onto all his four paws. Violet held down the woman, having had the element of surprise. But that was soon taken from her. Stardek let out a unearthly snarl, ripping from her chest as she jumped to her feet, making Violet fly backwards.

She landed on the ground in a dazed heap, the breath knocked out of her. Stardek landed gracefully on the balls of her feet, a evil growl rumbling from deep in her chest. Naktar, recovered his composure, howled in rage and leaped at Stardek, flinging her to the ground easily. A low growl slipped through his bared teeth as he held her down, his weight impossible for her to move, let alone fight.

She snarled in fury and lifted her lip menacingly, her sharp nails digging into his sides. He flinched, but didn't recoil from her cruel touch. He bent closer to her and breathed in her ear,

"No one is killing Violet when I'm around. Take that down to hell with you!"

She spit at him and bared her teeth.

"I'm not afraid of dying. You don't scare me."

He curled his upper lip in disgust.

"How do you know?"

He taunted in a low voice, though his eyes were dark with rage and beyond any sense of reason.

"You've never tried it before."

She let out a possessed shriek and clawed at him harder. Her screams were abruptly cut off, the sickening sound of snapping following it. A low, heavy gurgle was the last sound she heard before everything became very quiet. Unusually still. Violet lay yards away, panting. The metallic reek of blood filled the air as Naktar bounded over to her, his colorless muzzle stained a dark and sinister crimson. He looked over at her in concern, his wide jaws parted slightly in a heavy pant.

"Violet, did she hurt you?"

She gasped for air and dodged his question, asking one of her own breathlessly.

"What's with… the weather?"

He widened his eyes and shook his heavy head in disbelief.

"You're honestly thinking about that right now?"

He rubbed his paw over his muzzle, smearing the blood, but unsuccessfully removing it. His sides were lined with deep gashes. Her heartbeat quickened, and she realized she feared for him.

"She caused it. Since her father created this moon, along with the planet, she can control the weather."

He growled in muted fury.

"She saw it fitting to make it red like blood, because she knew someone was going to die today."

A smug smile flickered across his doggish lips.

"Little did she know it was going to be her!"

Violet groaned and moved a shaky hand along her side. Something painful stuck out from beneath her sweater. She gasped and buried her face in the grass, muffling her intense cry of pain. When she had hit the ground, her healing rib had snapped again. Naktar fearfully licked her clammy forehead.

"What hurts?"

He pled, sniffing his nose carefully along the length of her waist.

"Rib!"

She managed to cry out before her sobs were unintelligible. He whimpered and grasped his sharp teeth around her bunched up sweater, heaving her onto his back as gently as he could. She still landed hard and gasped as the air whooshed out of her frayed lungs again, hot, painful tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. He sprinted back toward camp, kicking up pawfuls of crimson-stained grass.

Minutes flew by dangerously, stinging pain was her constant companion as they rode, making Violet jolt every so often, opening her mouth in a silent scream of agony. When the small hut finally came into view, her mother rushed out of the opening, her heavenly face contorted in worry.

"Is she hurt?"

She asked in fear, feverishly stroking Violet's cheeks and forehead, rapidly feeling the strength of her pulse. Naktar nodded hurriedly.

"Her rib is broken again, I think."

He explained in a rush, padding quickly toward the huts' entrance. He entered and gently bent down, sliding Violet off his back reluctantly and into her nest. It was damp and cold, unwelcoming in every way. She couldn't help but wish she was on Naktar again, the heavy beating of his heart and his strong breathing soothed her.

Her father slipped off her blood encrusted sweater and gently felt his fingers along her side. Her broken rib jutted out and broke the skin. She whimpered weakly and kept her eyes closed, her heartbeat light and dangerously fluttery.

"Breathe deeper Vi."

Her father begged. He had noticed her slowing in breathing as well.

"Juliet! Hurry bring my medical supplies!"

Naktar whimpered and nuzzled her neck, his massive eyes swimming with fearful tears. She felt them, hot and wet as they rolled off his furry cheeks and landed on her bare arms. She shivered and panted. Sweat beaded down her forehead as her breathing grew more labored.

Her broken rib started to dig into her right lung now. Suddenly, someone pressed a small bottle of liquid against her lips, urging her to drink. She obliged gladly, feeling the cool, soothing concoction float down her throat with supple ease. Drowsiness overtook her, and she slipped into feverish dreams.

She sat in a field of wheat, dimly glowing a shimmery gold as it rustled in the wind. The air held the faint scent of melted chocolate. Suddenly it pulsed and bubbled, melting as it gruesomely turned into the Black Death drink, strands of it grasping her arms painfully and pulling her under. She gasped for breath and clutched her throat as it filled her lungs. The scene changed.

Naktar stood on a large, grassy meadow, his colorless fur fluffed out as he playfully snapped at butterflies. Violet looked closer and saw the butterflies had Owl's handsome and beloved face, which was creased in worry.

"Stop this!"

They pled in a single sing-a-song voice as they fluttered around wildly, their tiny, fragile wings beating furiously. Suddenly, they flew together and melted into one another, transforming into a large snow owl. Its beak clicked furiously as it shouted with anger this time, scaring her. Pure white feathers flew around her like a heavy blanket, suffocating and blinding her viciously.

"Wake yourself up!"

The clinking of stone awoke her. She didn't move a muscle, only narrowly opened her eyes. The luminescent moonlight was painful, stinging her eyes slightly. She opened them further. Naktar lay next to her, the fabric lining her nest trembling as he breathed softly. His whole body rumbled with sleep.

She looked over him closely. His sides, which had been damaged, were wrapped in bandages, tight against his fluffy fur. She breathed a soft sigh of relief and looked around. Her eyes ached like she had a bad fever. In the back end of the cozy hut, her mother and father lay curled up together in a large nest, both sound asleep.

Their faces looked tired and worn, even as they rested. What had awoken her? She let out a sputtering groan and swiveled her head toward the entrance, but froze stiff. Every muscle in her body tensed and grew still, as she stared into the eyes of someone she had thought she would never see. He sighed in great relief, his dark hair longer than before. His face glowed with happiness.

"Violet, you live!"

Chapter 7

Roam 

Owl sat in the doorway of the small hut, his long pale fingers fidgeting with the hem of his plaid shirt. One of the buttons near the top was missing. Violet had recalled later. But she didn't stop to notice now. She stared at his hesitant face in disbelief. How had he found her? And WHY hadn't he come sooner?

His dark eyes were wary as they met hers, though his tiny smile grew larger as he looked over her awestruck features. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't do it quick enough.

Naktar tensed beside her, and opened one of his massive eyes slowly, narrowing it into a tight slit. His pupil less gaze soon found Owl, crouched down in the entrance, his dark hair hanging into his face. His cheeks were flushed, as though he had been running for a long time.

Naktar let a low, warning growl slip through his teeth. It was soft, not intended to wake her sleeping parents. They fidgeted and groaned quietly, before becoming silent once more.

"Don't come any nearer."

Naktar hissed quietly, rising slowly into a low, stooped sitting position. Even then, the towered over Owl, who's face was creased in confusion.

"I can't understand you."

He replied calmly, reaching up his hand to run his fingers through his hair nervously. Violet blinked and asked in a hoarse voice, which made her throat burn.

"He said, 'Don't come any closer.'"

Naktar looked at her thankfully, then turned his hard gaze back on Owl. His tail swept over her bruised and battered side protectively. He raised his right paw, curling his massive claws threateningly. Owl narrowed his eyes tightly.

"Violet is to leave with me. Tonight. Skull's orders."

She gaped in dismay. This hard, cold voice was not the Owl she knew. Not the Owl she had grown to care for. She reluctantly pulled herself up into a sitting position, trying to ignore the white hot pain licking at her side. She hesitated and looked at her friend, then back at Owl. Her voice was quiet but firm as she answered,

"No."

He was quiet for a moment, then he burst out incredulously,

"You want to stay. Here? On this god forsaken moon? Vi, what are you thinking!"

She let a small smile curl on the corners of her lips.

"I have friends here Owl. And I learned quite a bit about Zerpa. Nothing too good."

His flushed cheeks paled. Naktar couldn't help but snicker at his grave expression, his upper lip pulled upward in a jeering grin. He paused to yawn and stretched luxuriously, before lying down again.

"What did you find out?"

Owl asked coolly, though his tight voice said otherwise. Her eyes narrowed.

"You, Skull, and Ash kidnapped my parents and left them here to die. What else is there to say?"

Owl grew very rigid, his features twisted in sudden grief. Naktar, quite bored by all this, tilted his head around to lick and nip at his bandages. They seemed to be somewhat annoying.

"I didn't want them to! But Skull said it was necessary! But we didn't leave them to die Violet.. We gave them a moon that had life! There were so many others that could have been worse.."

He trailed off a bit at the end, knowing he wasn't helping his case in anyway. Violet glared balefully at him, her lips pulled down in a furious scowl.

"How is that a good thing?"

She asked through gritted teeth, her jaw taut. He avoided her scorching gaze.

"I promise you it is."

He murmured through stony lips. She lifted her upper lip in anger. Naktar whimpered beside her. He didn't like to see her upset. He spit in the direction of Owl furiously, the stiff hairs on his back raising threateningly.

"Enlighten me."

She said dryly, not really expecting an answer in return. He looked at her warily and crawled stiffly closer, sitting on the edge of her nest. She tensed, her anger making a red haze outlining her vision. His eyes flickered to hers nervously, then away again.

"Why are you here?"

She demanded, annoyance making her skin crawl as if a thousand bugs ran across her arms and neck. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, beginning to speak reluctantly and quietly.

"When I lost you in the Pathway, I searched. Not for Skull, not by orders, because I was scared, worried. Something may have happened to you.. My heart told me to search."

He glanced at her. Violet stared back indignantly, though her anger faded slightly. Owl closed his eyes once more.

"I had to find you. I was.. You have no idea how scared I was when I looked back to see you weren't behind me.."

He shuddered and opened his eyes again, which were swimming with crystal-like tears.

"I nearly lost my focus.. My human form threatened to overtake my owl."

He smiled wryly.

"Of course, if that would have happened, I suppose I wouldn't be sitting here, let alone talking to you."

Naktar snorted and shot him a look, that on every level said,

_Good riddance. _

Violet couldn't help but smile. At Owl, not at Naktar for once. She glanced over at him as he shifted his weight. Naktar had stood and moved to pad out of the hut, though his eyes were hurt as they flickered to hers once before he vanished from her eyesight. She sighed after him and looked at Owl, her side slowly beginning to feel as though it was on fire.

"Well, even if you have been lying to me, I suppose I would regret you getting hurt."

Owl gazed her, a slightly hungry look on his face. He moved so close, his lips brushed her heated skin as he whispered in her ear,

"Oh, Violet, I don't want you to be mad at me.."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her anger burrowing deep into her chest. Owl slowly moved his lips down to trace over her cheekbone, down to the corner of her lips. His lips felt pulled up in a small smile as he pressed them against hers softly, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. A soft cough made her pull away. Her mother and father sat upright in their nest, both their eyes wide with dismay.

"Unbelievable."

She heard her father breathe, his eyes widening further. Her mother was horrified, her face pale and her eyes wild with shock.

"Violet.."

Her father scolded, his large eyes flickering to Owl coldly, and back again.

"Do you know who this is?"

Violet pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded slightly.

"Yes, yes I do."

Owl chuckled and let his finger graze down and up along her spine teasingly. Even though she still wore a shirt, it was ice cold against her burning skin. Maybe she did have a fever after all. She chewed her lower lip, waiting for their answer. Her mother leaped to her feet, her eyes dark with anger.

"Don't you TOUCH HER!"

She shrieked, clenching and unclenching her fists rapidly. Her heavy breathing whistled through her nose. Her father rose to his feet more calmly, though his entire body trembled. He gritted his teeth, to stop himself from screaming, no doubt.

"Violet, he's the one who placed us here. The others asked him to choose, and he chose here."

Violet paled and turned to look at him. Owl was staring at her father, his eyes holding more sorrow than she could put into words.

"Yes, that was me. But remember this, I could have chosen to put you onto a planet with no life. No way of living. You would have died within the day."

He paused, fiddling with the hem of his shirt again. Violet still felt his index finger, lightly tracing circles against the small of her back.

"But I chose here, with plants and company. I wanted you to live, because I am not like my father."

Her own father looked very solemn.

"Who is your father?"

He asked slowly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ash."

He murmured softly, looking away. Violet blinked in modest surprise, then realization washed over her. Of course! Her dream.. It had been real! Owl was the young boy! Ash was the old man. She drew in a sharp intake of breath and stared at Owl with wide eyes. He gazed back curiously, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Outside."

She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now."

Her father snapped out his hand to stop her.

"Vi, I don't think that's a good idea."

She glared up at him furiously.

"Did you not just see me kissing him? I'm pretty sure one little walk outside isn't going to change that."

Her father grew very white, placing his hand back at his side robotically. She glared at him, then rose to her feet. The hut around her swirled and trembled. She groaned and pressed both of her palms against her temples. Her head ached and her side burned. Owl drew his finger to her bandaged ribs, holding his hand there. It teased the flames, making her side feel numb. She shuddered thankfully and took his hand, drawing him outside. Outside, a couple fish creatures sat in groups, either sleeping or grooming each other.

Her dreary eyes soon found Naktar, sitting amongst two other creatures. She watched them curiously. How different he looks.. She mused thoughtfully. The other two had no tail, and they towered over him. Their fangs weren't as thick and large as his also. Yet his tail swept long and fluffy along the ground, reaching maybe, 20 feet or so.

His large ears flicked as they spoke in low, hushed voices. Too low for her to hear. Owl laced his fingers with hers and softly pressed his cool lips against her shoulder.

"What are you staring at?"

He asked quietly against her skin, causing goose bumps to arise. She shivered and tilted her head toward him slightly, then let her eyes slide back to Naktar.

"My friend."

He straightened up again, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"The smaller one?"

She nodded and looked at the small group. Naktar's head cocked to the side as the taller one growled something loudly. Violet only caught snippets of what he had said quietly.

"No socializing with that kind… that thing isn't worth your time… will hurt you…"

Violet desperately tried to make sense of these words. Naktar's eyes suddenly flickered to hers. His beautiful, pale eyes were so dark with sorrow, it made her gape in surprise. His colorless fur stiffened along his spine as the slimmer one snarled something to draw his attention back. His grieving gaze never once wavered from hers.

"What's wrong?"

She mouthed to him, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. With a single, sharp jerk of his head, she knew he couldn't say. The larger one snapped at his neck, biting him angrily. He yelped in pain and shook him off, his eyes drifting back to him. Violet could see his breath heave heavily, in and out of his chest.

His fur was on end, and she knew, he was thoroughly pissed off. The smaller one spit in his direction and stalked off, pausing to shoot her a scorching glare. Owl stiffened and hissed at her in return. She raised her massive head and trotted off in a haughty manner. Violet felt a deep growl rumble in his chest threateningly.

The taller one remained behind, his lips pulled back in a furious snarl. Naktar murmured something so softly, she had to strain to hear.

"Don't call her It. She is a she, and she is my friend."

There was a dangerous pause. Suddenly, the taller one clicked at him loudly, making her cringe.

"It is not a she Naktar! It is our enemy! I wont let my son, my only child, protect and befriend a Zerpanian!"

Now Violet understood their disagreement. They were arguing about her! SHE was the Zerpanian, and she was Naktar's friend. She closed her eyes, and her thoughts swam like minnows in the pool of her mind. Naktar was defending her.. Against her father? She gritted her teeth and opened her eyes slowly, her angry gaze burning into his fathers tense back.

His small ears flicked, sensing her. Naktar tensed his muscles and rose to his complete height, even though he reached only to his father's chest. He glared up at him defiantly.

"She is my best friend Daknarg. And I will remain to be that. Whatever you may do to me, or tell me, I will always remain her best friend."

Violet flinched away from a sudden, chilling howl that ripped from Daknarg's chest. It hissed through his bared teeth eerily, making it vibrate in the still air. Owl looked at her tenderly and held her tight against him as she cringed into his chest, away from the terrifying noise. She shut her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

Violet shivered as a loud shriek filled the air, followed by a low snarl,

"You cannot come back to this camp. You are banished to the outskirts of this moon." Violet clenched her teeth tightly together. She prayed it was Naktar who said this. She prayed it was his father who had won the short battle. But she knew her hopes were fruitless. The voice was cold and vicious, even the tone was lower and more manly than Naktar.

She softly heard labored foot steps pad away from her, before softly puttering out. She dared cracked her right eye open slightly. Daknarg stood alone now, all his fur stiff and standing upward. His claws were curved outward, glistening with a ominous red. His heavy head was hung as he slowly padded back to a larger group, a shallow whine issuing from his throat.

The slim one she had seen before came up and nuzzled him with her stunted muzzle briefly, before leading him away. Violet felt tears sting in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Owl lightly brushed his thumb and forefinger along her cheekbone, sighing. She jerked away and whimpered.

"I need to find him."

Owl sighed and pulled her back against him, hating the space between them.

"We can't Vi, we have to leave."

Violet glumly pulled away again.

"Like it or not, I am not leaving without Naktar."

His eyes grew very wide.

"You can't be serious!"

He sputtered his fingers lightly playing with hers. She glowered back and pulled away from him completely, and started off in a random direction. She heard Owl groan and call after her,

"Violet!"

She turned back, looking at him closely. He hadn't moved since she had moved away, but his hands clenched each other nervously, as if they seemed empty to him. He smiled half-heartedly, then murmured grimly,

"Follow the blood."

Chapter 8

Sorrow

Violet trudged through the grassy planes, gusts of cold wind making her tremble more violently. The trail of blood grew heavier, leading to where the grass ended. She panted, her breath billowing from between her lips in icy clouds. She rubbed her eyes, melting the ice crystals that formed on her lashes. Every part of her was numb, her side throbbed with pain, her legs ached from walking so far, but she couldn't give up. Never. For Naktar, she would walk as many miles as it takes.

"Naktar!"

She shouted over the howling wind, her teeth chattering. A low, long howl sounded in the distance, maybe a few hundred yards away. The howl was weak.

"Naktar!"

She screamed and sprinted now, kicking up clumps of dirt as she fought for grip and balance. She paused only when the grass ended. It faded into smooth looking stone, colorless, like the fish creatures eyes. She stepped out onto it and slipped instantly. She collapsed on her hands and knees. Her limbs stung as she crawled toward the pained howl. A heap of fur was curled up in a tight ball a few feet away, it chest rising and falling rapidly. Naktar.


End file.
